Takano, I finally realized!
by Stagelove123
Summary: Ritsu is spending his 26th birthday with Takano. Ritsu starts to notice everything Takano does for him and his walls finally break! This is the first story is a Series called Our Super Crazy and Loving Life!
1. Chapter Pre-story

**Hey guys!**

 **So I have this idea in my head lol. I have always wondered what it would be like when Masamune and Ritsu got together. I wondered if they would stay together. Would they get married? Would they adopt a child? Would they have to face a lot of people who are against them? Would Ritsu parents be more accepting than they thought? I have just all these thoughts lol! So I have decided to write a series with Ritsu, Masamune and the rest of the gang! These stories will be just my hopes and dreams about how things will go for them. There will be longer stories, such as Ritsu finally confessing or them coming out to their parents and not being afraid to hide their love anymore. However, there will be One-shot that will be grouped into one longer chapter. So... without further ado, let's begin the first story of this series.**

 **With Love**

 **Stagelove123**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the first big story in this series! On a side note I will be posting another chapter for Ritsu will be MINE either tonight or tomorrow! This is going to be a long story and I hate having so many words in one chapter so it will be split up. However, the story will be posted tonight! Well let's do this!**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter One**

 _I have noticed many things that Takano has done to me or for me. It all started last week when I wasn't feeling very good. Takano told me to go home and he even did my work for me. Since then, I noticed many things that Takano has done. In all honesty, he does many things for me. I know Takano says he loves me and wants to be in a lovey-dovey relationship, but does he really want that? Could we even be like that together?_

"Onodera, we are having dinner tonight." Takano was standing at the side of my desk with his 'I'm not taking no for an answer' face.

"Takano-san, I don't need you to feed me. I can feed myself." I went to packing up everything but was pulled out by a deep and heavy sigh.

"Why can't you ever agree for just once? Do you even know what today is?" Takano-san shook his head at me. _What is today? Is it a holiday? Is there something important with work?_

I look at the calendar and I felt my eyes widen. Today is the 27th of March aka my birthday. I swallow the lump in my throat and turn around slowly to face my boss.

"I forgot that today was my birthday." I said with my head down.

"Yeah, I can tell. What kind of idiot forgets their birthday?" Takano grumbled out while I felt the blush.

"Sh-shut u-up! It's not my fault. I have had a lot on my mind lately, okay?" I started to get flustered. Takano put his hand under my chin and lifted my head. He was smiling but I saw a flash of worry in his eyes.

"Will you join me for dinner please? It is your birthday and I would like to spend it with you."

"Why?" Takano looked at me with confusion. I took a deep breath. "Why do you want to spend it with me? All we ever do is fight and it's not good for either of us."

"Yes, we do fight. Yes, it doesn't do any good. However, that doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you. I told you I want to be in a lovey-dovey relationship with you. I will wait for you as long as it takes. I will keep you by my side until then even if we do fight. Also, this will be your first birthday since we met again. It might not be something you want but I want to be selfish because I want it." I blushed all the way to my ears while looking down. I felt tears in eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I will say one thing though.

"I never said spending my birthday with you was something bad or that I didn't want. I just wanted to know why…" Takano leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I froze as he pulled back and whispered. "Happy Birthday Ritsu. I love you."

"I-I will have dinner with y-y-you but I don't want no fu-fun-funny business." I said as Takano took my hand. As we walked out of the building, my heart was beating fast and my face felt like it was burning. I know Takano does all of this stuff because he 'loves' me but I can't help being scared and worried all the time. I have a bad habit of blurting things out and we have hurt each other before. I don't want to hurt him again and I really don't want to be hurt again.

We walked onto the subway and I realized Takano had let go of my hand. It felt cold all of a sudden. _Maybe Takano really does love me. Maybe this could really work out. I mean he really does a lot for me and he is the only people I feel like I can really trust. Maybe.. Just maybe I could…_ I reach out and wrapped my hand around Takano-san's. I heard his sharp intake of breath as our fingers intertwined.

 _Maybe I could be lovey-dovey with him. Maybe I want the same thing._

 **The next chapters are posted!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi at all. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing i own is the story below.**

 **Chapter Two**

Takano and I walked into his apartment as I had a nervous feeling about what would happen.

"Ritsu, I already made dinner this morning before going to work. I will heat it up right now and then we can eat and you can have your gift after." Takano said with a smile.

"Huh? You got me a gift?" I asked with shock and surprise.

"Yes, why would I?" I don't think I will ever stop blushing tonight.

"It's just I wasn't expecting one." Takano smiled again and ruffled my hair. He walked into the kitchen and I walked awkwardly to the table. I sat down slowly while watching Takano work his way in the kitchen. _He moves so gracefully but at the same time with such power. Sometimes I forget how sexy he is... wait... WHAT!? STOP IT NOW RITSU!_

Takano put all the food on the table and then sat down. Takano had made us g _yudon, tamagoyaki and onigiri._ The _onigiri_ made smile because they were shaped to look like little bunnies, kittens and bears. We said our prayer and digged into the meal. Takano was smiling softly as I giggled at the kitten shaped _onigiri._

"I thought that would bring a smile to your face." I blushed and Takano smiled more.

"How early did you wake up to make all this Takano-san?" I asked softly. _I_ _was wondering that when he told me he made it already. I hope it wasn't too early._

"Um... I think around 5 in the morning. Why do you ask?"

"Ta-Takano that's way too early! You should have been sleeping." I started to become sad for making him feel like he had to do this.

"Ritsu don't worry about it. I wanted to do this for you."

"It's way too much!" Takano looked at me with his damn unhappy and annoyed face. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Why can't you just say thank you for once? I put a lot of effort into your birthday and your getting mad me for not sleeping." I looked down and mumbled. "HUH? I can't hear you."

"T-Thank you... Takano-san. This really does mean a lot to me. I'm happy." I smiled as I looked up. Takano eyes were wide as he sat back. I smiled more and his mouth dropped. I picked up my food and we started eating again. We talked about random things like work and Sorata. It was nice to talk about things like this without having this awkward feel to it. Takano and I were both relaxed. I don't remember the last time we were this comfortable with each other. I couldn't stop smiling.

The meal was soon over and Takano brought out a cake. The cake was white but what made it special was the chocolate filling I could see. Takano put two candles that were shaped like the number 2 and 6 on the cake. I couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever really care that much about my birthday. I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Happy birthday Ritsu!" Takano kissed my cheek and I blew out the candle.

"Takano thank you so much." He smiled and cut us a slide. I took a bite and I felt like I died and went to heaven.

"Do you like it?" Takano asked with hopefulness.

"Yes! I think this the best cake I have ever tasted. This is my new favorite! Where did you get it?" I asked him and Takano looked down while... BLUSHING!? I stared at him in wonder. _He looked so cute like that. Does he blush all the time and I never noticed?_ Takano looked up at me and blushed more.

"So... so... CUTE!" Takano jumped and tried to cover his face.

"Sh-shut up!" Takano turned his head to the right while twitching in his seat.

"Takano-san, I'm sorry but it really is cute! It's even more cute when you moved like that." Takano whipped his head back. I giggled and Takano mumbled as he went back to eating his slice.

"I made the cake. I didn't buy it."

"Huh?" I asked because I spaced out from thinking about how cute Takano could be if he wanted.

"I made this cake." _He made this cake? For me?_

"Really?" I asked a little out breath.

"Yes." Takano said softly. I smiled big because I felt loved for the first time in a while.

"Thank you!" Takano took our plates to the sink and I was about to get up to help him wash them but his voice stopped me.

"Close your eyes." I raised one of my brows. "It's a surprise. I told you I got you a gift."

I sighed but closed my eyes. Takano came back a mintue later and I heard him walking towards me.

"Okay, open!" When I opened my eyes, I lost my breath. I felt the tears that I have been trying to hold in start to overflow. In his hands was a book. However, it wasn't just any book. It was the book that I never did get to read.

The book that started all of this.

The book that helped me confess.

The book that brought us together.

 _Takano... you do so much for me. Why do you do this? You really love me, don't you?_

 **There is another chapter so just hit the next button!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi at all. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Ritsu... are you ok? Do you not like it?" Takano got on his knees so he could see my face. I had my hand over my mouth while holding the book in my other hand. I couldn't stop the tears or the sobs that came out. "I'm sorry... I thought that you would like it. I know it brings back bad times but when I saw it, I just had to get it. I'm so sorry."

"Takano... Thank you... Thank you so much." I held the book close to my heart as my tears begin to slow down. Takano smiled and pulled me into a hug.

 _I understand now. I finally understand why you do everything you do. You love me and I love you. You are my everything and I can't live without you anymore. You are my true love. You are my soulmate. You are my life. You are mine._

"Takano... I finally realized." Takano pulled back and cocked his head to the side. His eyebrows were pushed together and his lips pressed together.

"Takano-san I understand now. When we were high school, you would do everything you could to help me with studies. I remember the day I passed that test you helped me study for. You were so happy for me when I showed you. I remember the time you stood up for our relationship. I remember the day your mom came home early and you were so happy because she could meet me. I remember every little thing you did back then. I know you don't know how to voice your feeling very well. I finally realize how you do show me your love."

Takano eyes were wider than I ever seen them. I smiled and got closer to him on the floor. We were both kneeling now.

"When we are at work, you know you shouldn't give me any special treatment but now I know you do." Takano sucked in his breath. "You help me more than anyone else. If I am stressed, you tell me to take a break and even bring me things to eat and drink. When I am feeling sick, you tell me to go home. It's not because of work it's self but because you want me to rest and get better. Sometimes if you can, you leave work also because it means being able to take care of me and just be with me. When you throw this things at me, you don't throw hard things. You throw paper or something soft but with everyone else you throw wooden rulers or staplers. When Kisa or anyone else gets on my nerves, you jump in and tell them to get back to work and shut the hell up."

Takano started to form tears in his eyes. I would have stopped if I thought it was hurting him. This isn't hurting him though, he is crying with happiness. His tears fell from his beautiful amber eyes as he smiled brightly.

"When I'm having any kind of problems, you save me like a prince from a fairytale. You always try to put a smile on my face and try to make me laugh. When I don't, you get this look of sadness and hate for yourself. When I do give you a smile or a laugh, it stops your every move. It takes your breath away. You get jealous very easily because you just want my attention. You don't want me to fall for anyone else because you honestly can't lose me again."

Takano was really crying now but stilling smiling like a little boy who found his favorite toy in the whole world.

"You cook for me because you know I can't cook and I don't eat that well. You take care of my wounds because you can touch me without hearing me complain. You take care of me but not because you have too. You want to take care you me. You wouldn't mind being that kind of person to clean the house, cook the dinner and wash the clothes. I know you wouldn't because you just want me to be happy and be able to lean on you. You never told me you loved me in high school so now every chance you get, you say it." I took a deep breath beause this is the part that might be a little hard. "You do force yourself on me. I know that it's not because you just want to mess with me. That how you show all your love. You also do it because after awhile I will shut the fuck up. I touch you and kiss you back. It the only way you can get me to do it. I know that's way we have sex all the time." Takano stopped crying now and looked at me in wonder. I placed my hands on his cheeks.

"You do all these things for me and I never noticed. I'm so sorry Tak... Masamune." Takano eyes widen again and I smiled softly. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I pushed you away for so long. I'm sorry I said hurtful things to you. I'm sorry I left you. Masamune I'm so sorry I left you and hurt you so bad." I was crying now as he started to also.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was young and I thought it was stupid to believe that we could really love each other. I was so stupid! You may have not have said I love you but you did show me. When we met again, I didn't think it was possible to believe we could fall in love again but the truth is we never fell out of love. You waited for me for so long and I was so hurt by something that wasn't even meant to hurt me. I just didn't understand but now I do. Masamune, I'm so so so sorry." I kissed him softly and held him close to me. He was shocked at first but then kissed me back. I pulled back and rested our foreheads together.

 **"Masamune... I love you."**

 **There is one more chapter so click next!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi at all. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter Four**

Takano sucked in all his breath and time seemed to stand still. _I finally said it. I knew deep down I always loved him. I was just to stupid to believe it._

"Ritsu... you said it... you finally said it." Takano was crying again. He was crying harder than I ever thought he would cry. He kissed me hard and we fell to the floor. I welcomed every bit of it. Takano held me close as he pulled back to look at me. "Please say it again."

"I love you... I love you... I love you... oh god I love you so much Masamune... I'm so sorry it took me so long. I love you so much." I looked start into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Ritsu I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry for everything I did back then also. I'm sorry for the time I went off on you. I'm so fucking sorry I laughed that day. I really didn't mean to. I should have know it would hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"Masamune it's ok. We are okay. We are great. I love you so much." I kissed him all over his face. He smiled the brightest smile I have ever seen. "Masamune... thank you for loving me. Thank you for accepting me even back then. Thank you for noticing me." Takano shook his head while still smiling that beautiful smile.

"No Ritsu... Thank you! Ritsu... you noticed me. You noticed the real me even when we were in high school. You gave me love when no one else could. You gave me light with your beautiful smile and stunning green eyes. You are the most caring and kindest person I have ever met. I love you so much. I promise I won't let you go ever again." I smiled and pulled him into another kiss. While we kissed with such love and power. Takano picked me up and I wrapped my legs and arms around him tightly. I never want to let go again. I love him so much. Takano laid us down in his bed and kissed my forehead.

"So does this mean we are back together?" Takano asked shyly as I giggled and kissed his now burning cheek.

"Yes we are. I am yours, Masamune." He smiled brightly again and held me close.

"And I am yours, Ritsu."

As the night carried on, Takano and I made love. Sometimes slowly and loving. Other times a little rougher but still just as loving. I am glad I finally realized. I won't let him go ever again.

 _I love you, Masamune!_

 **So there is it! The first story of Our Super Crazy and Loving Life! I hope you guy liked it! I know I need to update on Ritsu will be mine but with it being Ritsu b-day today. I thought it would be perfect timing to start this series! Don't worry, the new chapter will be up either later on tonight or tomorrow. Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


End file.
